Cold Chills
by hallow777
Summary: It's cold, it's getting dark, and Castle and Beckett are stuck in her apartment without electricity or heat. Fanfiction Christmas Present for lunotto.


**This one was _supposed _ to be short but it kinda ended up being a little longer than I thought so I decided to split it into two parts. **

**Fanfiction Christmas Present for lunotto here on FF!**

**I do NOT own Castle**

* * *

"But Beckett!" Castle whined as Beckett move to get out of the car, after ordering him to stay there. "I'll freeze to death if I have to stay out here!"

"Castle, I won't even be gone five minutes, you'll survive." Rolling her eyes at him, she got out of the car and started walking around the car so she could head into her apartment building. They had just finished up a case that kept them running around all day and they hadn't had a chance to eat properly, so when Castle asked if she would grab a burger at Remmy's with him, she agreed.

Only before they had made it out of the precinct, Ryan had gotten a little excited by something that Jenny had told him over the phone and he managed to spill coffee all over her only clean shirt at the precinct, hence the need to stop at her apartment for a few minutes.

She ignored Castle as he tried to plead with her, and headed for her apartment.

True to her word it only took a few minutes for her to pull on a clean shirt, but a weather announcement that came on the TV, that she had forgotten to turn off this morning, had her pausing to listen to it.

"-Although earlier reports stated that the weather would not take a turn for the worse, it seems that is untrue now. Due to a fast moving cold front, temperatures are dropping rapidly. If you are outside, be careful as roads may freeze over quickly due to the drizzle we have been getting all day. We here at the weather station are advising everyone to be in doors before it gets dark as the weather conditions will get worse. Heavy snow fall is expected to start anytime after sundown-"

_Well, there goes Remmy's we'd never make it before it got dark._ She thought before turning around to head out the door, only to run right into Castle.

"Castle? I told you to wait in the car."

"But it's cold! And you said you'd only be gone five minutes, so I waited five minutes but you hadn't come down yet so I came up to get you. I just caught the last part of that, but it sounds pretty bad."

"Yeah, guess we'll have to take a rain check on Remmy's. Come on, let's get you home before it gets too bad." Beckett started to head out the door, but turned around after a few steps to see that Castle was busy exploring her new apartment. With a quick yank of his arm, she pulled him towards her, then turned him around and nearly pushed him out the door.

They got down to the outdoor parking lot and were nearly to her car when another car came sliding sideways through the parking lot before coming to a stop against the gate, nearly taking Castle with him if she hadn't pulled him back in time.

The driver of the vehicle was fine and apologized profusely, explaining that his car started to slide on a patch of ice, to Castle before parking his car normally and heading into the building.

They watched as other cars on the road were partly sliding as well and they watched one car, that was going to fast, nearly take out five other cars before turning to each other.

"How good is this old car of yours on ice?"

With a grimace at the car, she replied. "Horrible."

He just continued to look at her as she squeezed her eyes shut, weighing the options in her mind.

They could either risk their lives to get him home, since a cab wouldn't be able to pick him up, where she could possibly get stuck there, or end up getting killed on the way home, or they could just stay at her apartment. Where he could rifle through her things and drive her nuts by touching everything.

It was a hard decision, both choices had their equal amounts of pros and cons but in the end, she turned around and they headed back up to her apartment.

* * *

By the time they both made it up to her apartment, they were freezing. What had been a light drizzle earlier, was coming down even harder and it was getting even colder.

Beckett threw her wet coat on the coat hanger before going over and turning the heat up while Castle took his time taking his coat off.

As the heater came on, they both sighed at the rush of hot air flowing into the room.

Castle started to rub his hands together and hop up and down a bit while she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a baby when it comes to the cold, aren't you?"

"I never have, and never will, like the cold. Thank god you have a decent heater in this place."

And just like that, there was a crash down below and the electricity went off for the entire block.

"Noooo!" While Castle mourned the loss of the heater, Beckett walked over to the window to see if she could see what happened, and groaned when she noticed that a car had crashed into a power line pole, causing the pole to bend and snap a few of the lines.

There was no way the city workers were going to be able to fix that any time soon.

A cold chill ran down her spine as the temperature started dropping in the apartment again and she looked over at the man who was desperately fiddling with the temperature controls, apparently hoping that if he poked it enough, it would come back on.

She was stuck in her apartment with Castle, during what could turn out to be the worst snow storm they had had in years, with no electricity.

She was pretty sure she was _not_ going to survive this.

* * *

**I'm sure there is probably other stories like this but it was requested so I couldn't say no to the chance to trap them together with no heat... Cuddling time!**

**There will be one, and only one, more part to this.**


End file.
